pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Queen Bee
February 14, 2015 March 2, 2015 7 May, 2015 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Parrot | next = Pups' Adventures in Babysitting}} Pups Save the Queen Bee is the 2nd half of the 13th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in Canada on February 14, 2015, in the US on March 2, 2015, and in the UK on 7 May, 2015. When Cap'n Turbot notices the light in his lighthouse isn't working properly, he discovers it's bee-cause a BIG beehive is inside it! Ryder and the PAW Patrol need to help Cap'n Turbot move the hive and busy bees across the bay and over to Farmer Al's where it's safe and a much better home. As the episode opens, the lighthouse beacon on Seal Island is acting up again as it flickers and falters like back in "Pups in a Fog." Wally takes notice and tries to tell Cap'n Turbot, but the Captain is too preoccupied to notice until Wally pounces on him and turns him around to see the flickering beacon. After the Captain shows his absentmindedness again and causes Wally to face-palm in annoyance, Turbot heads up to find some bees buzzing about around the box where the light bulb for the beacon goes. He lets them outside, but hears the light still flickering and goes to check, but as he reaches for the handle and grabs it, he finds it covered in sticky, sweet honey. Opening the beacon box up, he finds that a beehive has been built inside of it, thus why the light is acting up and the lighthouse is full of bees. Knowing that they will be better off at Farmer Al's orchard rather than the lighthouse, Turbot calls the PAW Patrol for help. At the Lookout, Ryder and the pups are planting some flowers in their garden, styled after the PAW Patrol shield, but Chase helps plant the flowers quicker thanks to Marshall's clumsiness and Chase's own allergies. Soon, Captain Turbot's call comes in asking for assistance, and Ryder agrees to help and summons the pups. Marshall ends up causing some flowers they haven't planted yet to land on the pups' heads, one for each pup, but they laugh it off as they head topside. Once topside, Ryder explains about their duties with helping the Captain, but they also need to respect the bees as well. If the beehive is disturbed, the bees will become angry, leading to some painful stinging. So the orders are clear: Rocky will convert his air pump into a bee smoker to help make the bees drowsy, thus less dangerous when moving the hive. Marshall will assist with keeping the smoker cool so it doesn't overheat, and Skye will help airlift the beehive to Farmer Al's to join the other hives that he has on his orchard. The team deploys, and once at the shoreline, Rocky and Marshall climb aboard a raft to be pulled to Seal Island by Ryder, while Skye airlifts the smoker and beehive box to the island herself. Once there, they test fire the smoker, then fill the beehive box with sugar water, compliments of Turbot adding some sugar cubes to Marshall's Pup Pack's water tanks, as that will help lure the bees since they love sweet, moist things like sugar water. After that, Turbot and Ryder carry the box up to the lighthouse. Once in the top of the lighthouse, with Ryder and Turbot wearing proper beekeeper protection gear, Rocky starts the smoker up, and Marshall preps for if it needs to be cooled down. Soon, the bees start to become tired, and when Turbot opens up the beacon box to reveal the hive, the queen bee herself emerges from the hive, also becoming drowsy. Ryder carefully picks her up and puts her in the beehive box, thus leading some of the worker bees to join her, then Turbot and Ryder carefully carry the hive over and place it inside as well. They hold off on taking it to Farmer Al's until the bees are asleep. Soon, with help from a little lullaby from Marshall, the bees and their queen finally fall asleep, and Skye prepares to take the hive to Al's. Unfortunately, as soon as she departs, the local Eagle gives pursuit of her. Thinking fast, she manages to lure the Eagle into grabbing a fish that Wally was about to eat. With her talons now carrying a tasty fish dinner, the Eagle gives up the chase and returns to her nest, while Skye thanks Wally for his help. Although confused by where his fish went, seeing it saved Skye from the Eagle, Wally waves back "You're welcome" to Skye for his well-timed help. Later, Skye reaches Farmer Al's, and Al, also decked in beekeeper gear, helps lower the beehive box into place next to the other hives. The pups ask if they can come by later to see how the bees are doing, and Al says they can come by in the morning. The next morning, the pups show up to see how the bees are doing, and are happy to see that they enjoy their new home on Al's orchard, making some very tasty honey that the pups want to try. Al asks Ryder if the pups want to try some, and Ryder is certain they do for being such good pups. Luckily, Al drips some onto some dog treats, and the pups dig in as the honey makes the treats even tastier. Marshall is unable to finish his as it is snatched away by a seagull after he fears a bee he nearly ate might sting him, but Ryder gives him another one to make up for it as the episode ends. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Wally *Farmer Al *Queen Bee (first appearance) Pups in Action : Turn his air pump into a bee smoker to calm the bees down. : Use his water cannon to keep the smoker from getting too hot. : Use her helicopter to carry the light to the lighthouse. ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Episodes with Skye on titlecard Category:Episodes where Rocky gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions